Promise
by PutUpOrShutUp1
Summary: Nate and Jenny finally talk. Basically what i want to happen.


Hey! wow so this is like the first nate and jenny story i ever posted on here so yeah! i love these two together SOOO much (L)!

i know i know i still havent finished or updated the brooke/lucas/jake one yet but dont worry im still trying to think of more interesting storylines so =D hopefully i will get something up this week!

Hope you enjoy ! i worked pretty hard on this, i kinda got lazy but im kinda happy with it! xoxo

* * *

_Why couldn't he be stable? Why did he always have to jump from girl to girl? Why couldn't he just stay in a lasting relationship?!_

Those were the questions that ran through his mind as he sat in the Vander Woodsen – Bass – Humphrey Apartment, drinking a glass of water, tapping the glass with his forefinger, waiting for Serena to come back from talking to his cousin Tripp. He looked up from staring at his fingers when he heard footsteps descending down the stairs. He turned around, resting one of his arm over the couch and saw the familiar blonde he was once so close to.

"Jenny" he called out, not realizing what he was doing. He hadn't spoken to her ever since the Cotillion where he was her escort because her date was stolen.

When she heard her name, her knees shook slightly, she couldn't forget who that voice belonged to because the owner of that voice, was the owner of her heart "Hey" she avoided eye contact as she stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge door as a breeze of cold air brushed against her pale skin.

He stood up, pushing himself off the couch with the palm of his hands and made his way to the kitchen counter, sitting on one of the swivel chairs that was across from where she was standing "how are you?" he asked, regretting it after, mentally hitting himself in the head for not thinking of something better to say

"Uh, good, but I have to go" she said quickly, setting down her soda can that she pulled out of the fridge. The awkward silence was too much for her to handle, she had to get out before she broke down in front of him, plus, Damien was waiting for her at the park "I, uh, I have to meet Damien" she stuttered, grabbing her jacket from the coat hanger and throwing it on.

His face fell completely when she mentioned her new boyfriend. He didn't know him, but from what Chuck had mention, he wasn't a good guy and Nate didn't trust him, at all.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked her before she stepped foot into the elevator, grabbing the chance to talk to her and see who this Damien is.

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes; luckily her back was facing him so he couldn't see what she was doing. She wanted to spend more time with him, but on the other hand she didn't want to be near him.

"That's ok, I'm meeting him at the park, and I'll just walk, but thanks" She gave him a genuine smile, pushing the elevator button, tapping her purple heels against the cold stoned floor. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was looking at the floor, a frown present on his features.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Sure they haven't been friends lately, they never talk and they were basically strangers to each other now, but she still cared about him. A lot.

"Yeah" he replied, nodding his head, staring at her blue eyes intensely. While he looked into her eyes he saw the Jenny that sat on the steps with him for hours talking about their family lives, the Jenny that didn't judge him. "No" he told her the truth as she stepped closer to him, sitting on the chair beside him.

Jenny's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, her hand twitching to grab his in comfort but she retracted and thought that it wasn't such a good idea. Before she could say anything her phone rang, the name "Damien" flashed across the screen and she looked at Nate apologetically and he gave her a look that said it was ok.

"Hello?" she put the phone up to her ear and listened to her boyfriend's voice from the other side of the retriever "Sorry, I know, I'm really late but…." She looked at the boy she loved sitting in front of her, who was still staring at her, and took a deep sigh "Can we reschedule? My….friend needs me" she smiled when she said the word "Friend" causing Nate Archibald to grin widely.

"O.k. I'm back" she hung up her phone and set it on the table, turning the sound on silent

"You didn't have to do that, we could've talked another day" He scratched the back of his neck

"No it's fine, he was a bit mad but some things are more important" and when she meant "Some things" she meant him, the most important person in her life, excluding her dad and older brother of course.

He was about to thank her and tell her what was on his mind, until Serena walked in, her knee high boots clicking loudly. Jenny saw the way his face lit up when her step sister walked into the apartment and that brought her back to reality. What was she doing? Nate didn't want her. He never cared about her. She stood up and literally ran out of the place, thinking that Nate probably didn't even notice. But he did. And he was utterly confused.

Where was she going? To find Damien and tell him that she was helping out her brother with something, and when he says that she had told him it was a friend, she would tell him that she considers her brother her friend, which she does, she considers him a best friend. He'll forgive her, they'll kiss and then they would be off to dealing to his regular customers.

She hadn't noticed that her name was being called until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, causing a tingle to run up her spine. She tried shaking him off but he was too strong, his grip tightening, refusing to let go. She turned around and wasn't surprised when she saw Nate standing in front of her.

"What?! What do you want Nate?!" She asked her tone of voice a bit more harsh then what she was planning. She felt bad for being so cold towards him, but she couldn't help it, she didn't know why he didn't just let her walk away and then he could have his crazy make out session with Serena.

"Why are you running away?" He asked her in confusion, not letting go of her wrist. He thought if he released his grip she would take advantage and bolt out of his sight

"I'm not, I'm going to go to Damien" she replied, rolling her eyes at him. Why did he have to ask her so many questions? He could be so frustrating sometimes!

"You're going to see that douche bag?" He asked in anger, causing Jenny to let out a sarcastic laugh "you're one to talk" she mumbled quietly. It wasn't her intention to say it but in that moment she couldn't help but to back talk him.

Nate let go of her wrist when she said that, and to his surprise she didn't leave him standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, she stayed right where she was and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, for all the things I said at the snowflake ball, I'm sorry I acted the way I did and I'm sorry I ran off with Vanessa, but I was just…." He drifted off

"Just what?" she asked slightly more calm this time, no anger in her voice, just curiosity and pain

"I was just running away from my feelings, like you are doing right now" He continued. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the last part and raised his voice, but it was true, she was running away from her feelings, she knew it and so did he.

"And I don't want to anymore because if I keep doing this, when will I ever stop?"

"It'll only stop when you stop it" she repeated the same advice that she had given him 2 years ago, a smile pulling at her lips from the memory. He knew what she was thinking and was about to smile as well.

She shook off the feeling and formed a frown on her face instead "But I can't wait for you to stop Nate" she sighed and looked at the ground, her arms dropping to her side "Because by that time, I'll be knitting bags for Damien's products" she joked in a serious manner, shaking her head as Nate let out a chuckle.

"Stop laughing" she said with a smile, on the verge of laughing herself. It was weird, they were trying to have a serious conversation and yet here they were with a smile on their faces "Seriously Nate this isn't supposed to be funny" her lips formed a straight line now, causing Nate to stop and look at her once again.

"I care about you Jenny, I never stopped caring" he told her truthfully, his ocean like eyes looked so vulnerable and he tried grabbing her hands but she took a step backwards.

"I want to be with you Nate, but I can't, I can't be with someone who goes from my friend, to my step sister, to my brothers best friend, to me back to my brothers best friend, then to my friend and then to my step sister again. I don't want to be another one of your girls Nate, I don't want to be part of your circle" she bit her bottom lip, letting out a loud breath when she finished speaking

"You're not another girl Jenny, I've never felt this way with any of them…..I love you" he said in a quiet tone and it was surprising that she even heard it considering there were loud honking cars driving by and teenagers giggling and whispering around them.

Jenny's face went completely blank, she was speechless, her mouth opened and her eyes wide, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't daydreaming or imagine things "What?" was all she could make out, her lips went dry and It felt like her tongue swelled up

"I love you" he repeated louder, not caring that he was in Gossip Girl city, She deserved to know how he felt about her and it didn't matter if they were a few years apart or that her brother might kill him, all that mattered was that he finally stopped hiding

"Why?!" she asked in shock "And you can't say because you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met, cause it's already been used" she insulted. Remembering what Serena told her a few weeks ago.

His eyes closed and he sighed audibly, lowering his head "Because you're different, you are who you are and you're not going to let some Upper East Side robot change that. You make me laugh and you make me smile in any situation. Your smile brightens up my day. You listen to me go on about my life and whine about the things I'm going through and you don't judge me for it, you don't use it against me and you're actually listening, not pretending too while nodding your head. I love that you have so much passion and drive in you. I love you because you're perfect"

She felt tears forming her eyes, she tried to hold them back but couldn't, they were starting to flow down her face freely. He put has hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb, wanting to pull her in and cover her lips with his.

She shook her head and Nate had on that confused expression once again "I hate…" she started but was interrupted by her sniffling

"You hate what?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked on hers and his hand placed still on her cheek, afraid of what she was going to say next

"I hate that after everything that's happened, how we haven't spoken, the way you abandoned me at the snowflake ball, the way we didn't once acknowledge each other for months…..I still love you and couldn't stop thinking about you" she told him and continued to cry, her body shaking from the cold. He pulled her closely to him and she cried onto his shoulder, holding him tightly. She had been waiting so long for this, to finally be in his arms again and tell him what she always wanted to.

He draped his jacket over her body and put his arm on her shoulder, leading her back into the apartment and into her room.

He carried her and laid her on her bed. Climbing into the bed himself, he held her as close as he could, resting his head on hers. They stayed in that position for a while, which seemed like an eternity, but that was how they wanted to be, right there in each others arms.

"Just promise me one thing" Jenny suddenly broke the long comforting silence.

"Anything" He looked intently at her, wiping her blonde curls behind her ear with his free hand while the other hung on her shoulder as he had his arm around her.

"We'll stay together forever" she said anxiously, her voice dropping slightly. She knew that it was much too soon for him to be promising her anything like that, but she wanted to know if his feelings for her were true, if he was willing to give up his player act and just stay with one person. Stay with her. She wanted to make sure that he really did love her, because she sure loved him with all her heart and she didn't think she would be able to handle having her heart broken again.

The next words that came out of his mouth shocked her, but didn't shock him, he knew wasn't lost anymore, he knew what he wanted, and that was Jenny, he would give up anything to be with her.

"I promise" He smiled and lifted her chin up with his finger, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Soon that soft kiss became more and more passionate.


End file.
